


Classified

by very_vary



Series: Oxton -- A Bunch of Tracer Oneshots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lena's real gay guys I can't stress this enough, Oneshot, Robohero, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_vary/pseuds/very_vary
Summary: (Oneshot) Agent Lena Oxton is on a mission to deliver some really important classified files in a very specific timeframe. Unfortunately, Widowmaker is on the scene, too, and Lena's plan to stop her goes in a slightly unexpected direction.(Based off of robohero (tumblr)'s agent/femme fatale AU! The most recent addition as of posting this is here: http://robohero.tumblr.com/post/162377958981/she-will-steal-your-heartand-your-top-secret check it out!)





	Classified

ARDEN GANTT'S CHARITY EVENT -- NICE, FRANCE -- 18:12

Lena Oxton mingled near the buffet of a charity ball, a small packet of files in her suit pocket seemingly weighing her down. The mission was simple, to deliver her files to a person of interest, the host (Arden Gantt), in either exactly four minutes and seventeen seconds, or after the event. And to make sure no one else got their hands on the classified files in her pocket, which was easier said than done. The room swarmed with enemy agents, and she knew it. She wasn't too concerned, except for one thing: an assassin in the midst, whose job was undoubtedly to seduce the target and kill him. Widowmaker. She always looked different, whether it was a new 'tattoo', a new hair color, anything. Last time it was two tattoo sleeves and piercings that, she had to admit, made her melt. But there was no one like that in the crowd today, so she had to look closely...

And then cold golden eyes met hers, and she knew exactly who she was.

Lena pushed through the sea of investors and supporters, both women making a beeline for the target. Widowmaker was wearing a skintight black dress with a long slit down her right leg. Her hair was a deep raven, down from its ponytail and free-flowing in thick waves. Damn. She had curves in all the right places, and she could see the eyes turning towards her. Including Arden's. Lena picked up the pace but was interrupted by a donator grabbing her arm. Who knows who this was? Not now! She wanted to yell, but put on her practiced grin and put up with it, listening intently to Widowmaker introduce herself to the target as Angela. Ha. She must have seemed distracted, though, as the investor, probably not an enemy, now that they were actually releasing her, let her go, and she did what she did best: annoyed her. Two minutes on the dot. 'Angela' was dripping affection over her French accent, and Lena did the first thing she thought of and wedged herself between them. "Angie!" She squealed, pulling her into a hug before she had any time to react. She felt the woman stiffen, but she grabbed her arm and pulled her close and tight before turning to Arden. "Sorry, we were just besties in secondary! 'Aven't seen 'er in years! I've just gotta steal 'er for a dance or two." And with that, she yanked her into the dance floor, knuckles white from holding her wrist. Bollocks, did she have enough time for this? Too late now.

She spun her into a waltz, grinning up at the other woman, who wore a scowl and hissed at her. "Agent Lena Oxton." Lena just grinned. "That's me. I would say I missed ya, but I didn't. Ya look good tonight, 'Angie.'" The assassin did not seem to find this funny. "This is a useless front. I didn't think you would sink this far, cherie. I could not set the bar any lower." She shrugged in return, pulling her closer. "Who says this is a mission? Can't I just attend a party to see ya?" Was there really no way to put a smile on that woman's face? "C'mon, love, smile. Ya don't want to seem out of character, do ya? Mister Gantt might start suspecting you're up to no good." She groaned but put on a practiced smile. She spoke through it. "What do you want?"

Good question. What was her story, huh? She knew she wouldn't be able to seduce Gantt out of this -- Widowmaker'd beat her in the seduction game easily. She couldn't start firing, she knew she was outnumbered. One minute, thirty-eight seconds. There was another person in the equation, though... "Little ol' me? I don't want anything! Don't get me wrong, I do want some things. Like... a dog, for one. Some more food. World peace. And part of me wants you outta that dress, but that'll never happen." Widowmaker seemed shocked for a moment, and she raised an eyebrow. "I feel like you should be failing miserably at flirting with your target, not me, non?" Lena laughed. "Hey, it's believable, right? I mean, I'm not lying. You're killer in that. No pun intended." She assumed she had a knife or small pistol hidden in a garter. "Much easier to flirt with someone attractive, in my opinion. But maybe he's just not my type, if ya get my drift. This is much more interesting." A smirk played on the other's lips, and while Lena knew she didn't have her hooked yet, she was distracted for the time being. "You are a strange girl, Oxton." Lena rolled her eyes. "Woman. Strange woman. Just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm a child." That got a cruel chuckle out of her. "You certainly act like one." Lena puffed up her chest a bit, pulling her dancing partner closer. "If we ditch this place, I'll prove ya otherwise." This was too easy.

It seemed like Widowmaker legitimately considered the offer for a moment before the song ended and she easily separated from her, seeming to return to her senses. "You'll just have to keep telling yourself that. I have a target." She quickly kept them separate by letting the crowd melt back together around them and she made it back to Arden, who seemed absolutely smitten whenever she came near. The distraction was enough, and it was like a timer went off in her head. What if he thought she was on his side, now? Oh, no. She couldn't look away. A slip of the thigh here, a batting of the eyelashes there, and Widowmaker had him in her clutches. The spy had a way with people, she'd say that. She cast a spell on those she chose. Lena just did her best to keep distracting her, sending diversions of drinks and snacks Arden's way. She'd have a tab a mile long after this, but it kept his focus elsewhere. And eventually, with her having convinced the right people the right things... he pushed her away to greet others. Wicked. She'd have easier access at the end of the party. She pounced again after that, bringing her back to the floor. "So how's that mission goin'?" Lena was a little buzzed on bubbly, but she didn't mind. "Seems like he's not interested in ya anymore. What a shame." Widowmaker growled through her plastic smile. "The second we leave this place, I will make sure you end up dead. Painfully." Lena laughed and raised an eyebrow. "We? Aren't ya getting a little ahead of yourself, love? Ya haven't even taken me out to dinner yet. Though, granted, I told Arden and all of his guests that we've been long-distance for a while, and were afraid to admit our partnership in front of 'im at first. Oh, and I heard he says he's glad we're comfortable here now. Very supportive." She had a mischievous grin on her face, and the sniper's eyes filled with rage and disgust. "You did what?" Lena shrugged. "Guess little Arden doesn't want to get in the way of us anymore. Shame, he seemed to really like ya." Widowmaker gave her a death glare for the books. "Foolish girl." She laughed, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck. "Better play the part, 'Angela.' Unless ya wanna get caught." The other woman growled out "Fine," and pulled Lena's hips to hers before yanking her into a rough kiss by her yellow tie, right there on the dance floor. 

Lena struggled to keep dancing as her legs turned to jelly. Damn, she was a good kisser. The agent wasn't taking any liberties, and she wasn't resisting. If anything, she ended up deepening the kiss, holding onto her for dear life as she stopped herself from stumbling and falling while she was so focused on this kiss. Widowmaker pulled away after a moment, smirking. "Play the part, Lena. The performance is just beginning." 

Bloody hell.

She laughed, a little breathless as she attempted to maintain the steps. "You're definitely going to kill me after this, right?" The assassin nodded. Lena shrugged again. "Good way to go, I guess." She pulled her back down into another kiss, but they were interrupted by their bumping into someone else, and shooed off the floor for now. She had a permanent impish grin on her face. She knew her superiors had eyes on her somewhere, in case of emergency. Hope they enjoyed that. They had a whole argument over the possibility when she suggested seducing Widowmaker earlier. They said she couldn't do it! Haha. Told ya so! Didn't even have to flirt that much. She could practically already hear the lecture coming about her emotions, especially after her breakup, (if she lived to hear it,) but she didn't care. They separated for now, and Lena was approached by Gantt, saying they were brave, maybe a perfect representation of what he was fighting for at the moment. It took so much of her self-control not to laugh. Funny story, love... They had a very compelling conversation about their own personal activism, about her history with philanthropy and LGBT rights. They had a lot in common, but Lena had something else on her mind. Namely, miss hell-on-wheels coming towards her. She was whisked back to the floor and let Widowmaker whisper some less-than-family-friendly remarks into her ear, nipping at her helix piercings. The "femme fatale" had changed her target halfway through the mission, it was obvious. Everything about this was a trap. Completely and totally. But she had cast her spell on Lena. She sat in her web, not even putting up a fight. Even the most helpless of flies struggled against fate, but here she was. Every touch was suddenly electric. She found herself craving her kisses, each becoming devastatingly shorter and shorter. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was intoxicating.

Lena's hand drifted, and she could feel the pocketknife at Widowmaker's thigh. She knew following this path would only end in violence. But she was trapped now. The event ended, the target left, and she found herself pinned against the wall of a back alley, her mission completely out of her mind, legs wrapped around the assassin's waist, locked in a kiss. Her hands tangled in Widowmaker's long black hair as she made small noises, reduced to a puddle against her. Oh, how the mighty fall. Lena came up for air and the other woman immediately went for her neck, biting and kissing roughly and leaving dark lipstick stains. Where was this going? They had nowhere to take this, and no reason to go that far. But Lena was still attempting to take her hands away from her to take off her jacket and tie, hidden away in the dingy darkness. The assassin helped her out of it, going tantalizingly slowly before tossing it aside. She heard Widowmaker chuckle darkly as she reached for her dress, Lena trying not to just melt, before she heard the quiet sound of metal sliding across metal.

She caught it just in time, throwing up her arms and making the slash aimed for her throat efficiently slice through the thick skin on the back of her arm. She desperately tried to catch her breath, locked in eye contact with her attempted murderer. "You wanna kill me off that fast? When we're having so much fun?" Lena joked, wondering if her heart was beating so fast because of the buzz, the kissing, or the knife. She figured it was a mix of all three. Widowmaker lowered the knife with a sly smile. "Good. That would have been too fast, anyway. I have something very painful in store for you, cherie." That sounded hot. Was Lena messed up for thinking that sounded hot? Probably. But the assassin shoved Lena off of her and let her fall to the ground with a quiet 'oof' before straightening back up. She flattened out her dress and made her hair look undisturbed. "This changes nothing between us. If you expect something like this next time we meet, you will be dead very quickly. And that would be horribly unsatisfying, non?" Lena didn't believe that nothing had changed for a second. Widowmaker stared down at her with disdain. "Nothing changed." She repeated. "I was playing a part. Were you?" She asked, giving Lena time to sputter in response before kicking her jacket back towards her. "Au revoir, Lena Oxton." And she just left, presumably being picked up a few blocks down. 

What just happened? Lena could feel the bite marks on her neck. Her jacket was now covered in dirt, and her arm was dripping blood. Wonderful. How was she gonna explain this? At least the mission was a success, right? 

Oh, no. She scrambled for her jacket and found the pockets empty. She rushed out towards the street, obviously a mess, but only saw her for a moment, as she turned, laughed, and blew a kiss before practically disappearing into the night. How did she not notice??She pulled out an earpiece she'd forgotten to put in. "Tracer here. Uh..." She gave them a breathy laugh. "Mission failure. Gonna need a pickup." She just heard her partner groan on the other side. How much had they seen? Hopefully not much. She wasn't sure a popped collar could hide everything... Maybe she could say they fought, if they didn't know what went down in that alley. All she knew is that if she had died right there... that would've been a damn good way to go.


End file.
